Kitty Snaps
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The Chief & Dudley goes too far with abusing Kitty & her feelings. She finally snaps & she plans revenge. Horror. Rated M. Language. Characters death. Just in time for Halloween.


_**Kitty Snaps**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TUFF Puppy or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. This fic is my turn, of when the Chief & Dudley pushes Kitty to the breaking point. So, please read & review. And this is non canon to The Kitty Katswell Show or SOC Kitty. And Kitty & everyone else is OOC. So, get over it.**_

It shows the TUFF building, where the TUFF agents worked at. TUFF which means; Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, protects all of the citizens of Petropolis. There are two agents that stands out from the rest. One, who had been there for years, who was an expert & won respect from the citizens of the city. And there's another agent, who was a rookie to the company. This agent loved to have fun, and usually gets pretty lucky.

This rookie agent was partnered up with the experienced agent by the Chief of TUFF. Mainly against the experienced agent's wishes. The two agents go out into Petropolis & arrest villains, who love to cause, what they call crimes in the city. The two agents would always get awards for stopping the villains. The rookie agent gets more awards & praise from the Chief than the experienced agent. Sometimes, the experienced agent wouldn't mind this, as the rookie agent had done something useful like, conquer his fear of thunder to stop a villain. But if the rookie did something extremely stupid on the mission like, getting distracted over something stupid. The experienced agent would always captured the villain or stop what the villain was doing like; defusing a bomb or something like that. The rookie agent would still get awarded, while the experienced agent gets nothing.

While normally, the experienced agent wouldn't mind this. She would just shrug it off, but the rookie agent would brag about him, winning the award. And also the Chief would also brag loudly about, how the rookie agent were the best agent he had in a long time, thus angering the experienced agent.

And starting last year, the rookie agent started making fun of the experienced agent, by calling her 'scrawny' & other hurtful things. He also started getting praised from the Chief, by doing absolutely nothing, while the experienced agent do all of the work. And when the experienced agent does something so little, the rookie agent blames her. And the time, the rookie told the experienced agent, that she can't dance. He did it in front of the villain too.

Anyways, let's just get to the story.

Kitty Katswell was working at her cubical, just like everyday or when there's a downturn in crime.

Just then her partner; Dudley Puppy walks up to her.

"Hey, Kitty!" he greeted. "Do you wanna play fetch with me?"

"Hell, no!" Kitty shouted. "I'm busy working!"

Dudley laughs loudly.

"That's a good joke, Kitty." he said. "But seriously. Play fetch with me."

Kitty turns to him with an evil look on her face.

Dudley notices the evil look.

"Come on, Kitty." he said. "Smile! It's a good, wonderful day!"

Kitty smiles, but still had the evil look. Luckily for her, Dudley's too much of an idiot to notice.

"That's good, Kitty!" he said. "Now, let's play fetch!"

"Okay!" Kitty said, through the clinched smile, as she pick up the tennis ball. "Go fetch it, Dudley!"

Then she throws the tennis ball hard.

"BALL!" Dudley shouted, as he chases after the ball, laughing like the moron he is.

"Thank you, god!" Kitty said & goes back to her work.

The ball bounces throughout TUFF, with Dudley chasing it.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs stupidly, chasing the ball.

The tennis ball bounces out of the window, into the street below.

Dudley jumps out the window, after it.

"Come back here, ball!" he shouted.

Then the Chief's voice was heard on the PA.

"Agents Puppy & Katswell report to my office!" the Chief shouted.

Kitty stands up & sighs.

"Might as well, go see what the useless Chief wants." she mutters to herself.

She hated, that the Chief would always say; Dudley's name first, before hers.

**In the Chief's office.**

Kitty were sitting at the Chief's desk.

"Where's Agent Puppy?" the Chief asks. "The very best agent ever, since Jack Rabbit!"

Kitty growls silently to this.

Just then, Dudley walks in with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"There you are, Agent Puppy!" the Chief exclaims happily.

Dudley sits down next to Kitty.

"Alright, you two." the Chief started. "I just got intel, that Snaptrap is planning on stealing candy from children at the school. I want you two to stop him!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said, with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**At the school.**

Snaptrap & DOOM were there, waiting for the kids to come out of the school for the day.

"Stealing candy from kids at the school, is brilliant, boss!" Ollie said.

"Stop ass-kissing!" Snaptrap sniffs. "You're not getting a raise!"

"Ha-Ha!" Francisco & Larry said in unison.

Then kids started leaving the school building now.

"YAY!" the kids shouted, as they run out of the school. "CRAPPY SCHOOL'S OVER! WE GET TO BE ON VACATION FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!"

And this is also Fall break too.

DOOM jumps out of the bushes, with bags.

"Alright, kids!" Snaptrap shouted. "Gimme all of your candy, or perish!"

Just then, Kitty & Dudley pulls up in the TUFF mobile.

"Alright, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted. "Hold it, right there!"

Then she takes out her net gun.

Snaptrap ignores her & goes back to the kids.

"Well, what is it, kids?" he asks, as he rolls his eyes crazily. "Gimme the candy or perish?"

The kids look at DOOM.

"GET HIM!" shouted a little cat girl.

Then all of the kids jumped piled on DOOM & started beating the hell out of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DOOM screamed, as they were getting beat.

Ten minutes later, the kids were done beating up DOOM.

"Now, let's go back & enjoy our fall vacation!" shouted the little cat girl.

"YAY!" shouted the kids.

Then Kitty puts handcuffs on the DOOM members.

"Well." Kitty said. "That was easy!"

Then a little cat girl, who had black hair, orange fur with black stripes & blue eyes, wearing a purple dress walks up to Kitty.

"Are you Kitty Katswell from TUFF?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty said, as she stands up DOOM.

"You're my hero!" the little cat girl exclaims. "I wanna be a TUFF agent, just like you, when I grow up!"

Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, kid." she said. "It's nice to hear that. And it's nicer to hear a little kid wanna be like me, when they grow up. I always hear from kids, that they wanna be like Dudley, when they grow up."

"They're idiots!" said the little cat girl. "Why wouldn't they become someone who wants to work & save the city, instead of becoming a lazy bum, that always gets lucky?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Well, I gotta go now, Mrs. Katswell!" the little cat girl said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Kitty called out.

The little cat girl runs towards her parent's car.

Kitty smiles, as she puts the last DOOM member into the TUFF mobile.

Dudley turns to her.

"Still happy I see?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she started up the TUFF mobile. "Let's drop off these assholes at the prison."

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty started up the TUFF mobile & drives towards the Petropolis Prison.

* * *

**Back at TUFF.**

The Chief was reading the newspaper, when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" the Chief shouted.

Then walks in an older female cat, who looked exactly like Kitty, except she had brownish-orange stripes on her face.

"Chief Dumbrowski?" she asks.

"Yes." the Chief said, as he looks up from the newspaper. "Oh! Mrs. Katswell. It's you. What do you want, ma'am?"

Mrs. Katswell takes out a basket.

"I've maded my wonderful daughter a batch of freshly homemade chocolate chip cookies!" she said, as she set them down on the desk. "I spent all morning making them! Just make sure, she gets them, Chief Dumbrowski."

"Okay, Mrs. Katswell." the Chief lied. "I'll make sure."

Then Kitty & Dudley walks in.

"Well, we stopped Snaptrap & DOOM, chief..." she started, before seeing her mom. "MOMMY!"

"KITTY!" shouted Mrs. Katswell.

"I SMELL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Dudley exclaims, as he sniffs.

Kitty hugs her mother.

"What brings you here, mommy?" she asks.

"I just dropped off a huge basket of freshly homemade chocolate chip cookies." Mrs. Katswell said. "I know, how much you love them!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Thanks, mommy!"

Mrs. Katswell laughs.

"You're welcome, sweetie." she said. "I gotta be going. See you later, Kitty honey."

"Bye mommy!" Kitty called out.

Mrs. Katswell leaves.

Kitty turns to the basket & opens it.

She inhales the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" she said. "They smell good!"

"They sure do!" Dudley said.

The Chief licked his lips.

"Agent Katswell." he started. "Can you bring us, three glasses & the jug of whole milk from the refrigerator in the Snack room?"

"Okay." Kitty said. "But don't touch those cookies, until I get back. When I get back, I'm gonna spilt them up evenly. So we all can get some."

"Okay, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

Kitty leaves.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"Agent Puppy. Wanna eat all of the cookies, before she comes back?" he asks.

"I don't know, Chief." Dudley said. "That would be unfair for Kitty. Her mom maded those cookies for her."

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Did you stop Snaptrap?" the Chief asks.

"Yep!" Dudley said. "I stopped them, by _myself_. Kitty cleaned up after me. Like always."

"Good!" the Chief said, as he took out an award that said; 'TUFF' on it. "Here's your award!"

He puts it around Dudley's neck.

"Thanks, Chief." Dudley said.

"Now, let's eat those cookies!" the Chief shouted.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted. "SCREW WHAT'S RIGHT!"

Then the both jumped the basket and started downing the cookies.

Five minutes later, Kitty walks in with the five glasses & the jug of whole milk.

"Alright guys." she said. "I've got the glasses & the milk..."

Then she sees, the basket was empty. And the Chief & Dudley patting their full bellies, with chocolate on their lips.

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Dudley said. "Kitty's mom, sure can make some cookies!"

"Oh, yeah!" the Chief said. "They taste better than Kitty's nasty-ass cookies & fish doughnuts!"

"MY COOKIES!" Kitty shouted. "YOU TWO LAZY BITCHES ATE ALL OF MY COOKIES!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!" the Chief belched. "Yep. They were good! And I awarded Agent Puppy another award for stopping Snaptrap & DOOM, once again."

"WHAT!?" Kitty asks. "He didn't do anything. The kids stopped them & I arrested them!"

"That sounds kind of far-fetched, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

"Fetch!?" Dudley exclaims. "I wanna play fetch!"

The Chief picks up the empty basket.

"Now, give us the milk, Agent Katswell." he orders.

Kitty, extremely pissed from the two idiots eating her mom's cookies, set their two glasses on the Chief's desk & filling them with milk.

"There!" she said angrily. "Is that all!?"

"Yep. That's all." the Chief said.

Then Kitty leaves.

Dudley grabs her.

"BLACK CAT, CROSSING MY PATH!" he shouted.

Then he throws her into a wall.

The Chief laughs at this.

"Ha! Good one, Agent Puppy!" he said, as he laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Kitty peeks her head from the Kitty-shaped hole in the wall.

"GRRRRRRRRR! I HATE YOU TWO FUCKERS!" she shouted, face red & hot as hell. "AND I'M TAN GODDAMMIT! TAN!"

Then she leaves the Chief's office, slamming the door behind her.

Dudley & the Chief laughs at Kitty's misfortune.

"Ha! It's funny." Dudley started. "It's funny, making Kitty all angry & pissed."

"Yeah!" the Chief said.

Then they continued laughing hard & loud.

**At Kitty's cubical.**

She was sulking.

"I hate them!" she sniffs. "I'm tired of being abused, all of the goddamn time. I never been abused, before that mutt started working here! But since last year, I've been abused by him or the Chief!"

Then Kitty's evil conscience appears.

She was wearing a red dress, red hair band, red high heel pumps. She had horns next to her cat ears & a devil tail.

"You must kill the two bastards!" she said. "All they ever do to you is, give you pain."

"Well, before Dudley arrived. I was always treated with respect by everyone." Kitty said. "But starting last year, I started getting treated like shit!"

"Yeah!" Devil Kitty said. "So, that's why, you gotta kill those two. So, everyone can start treating you with respect again!"

Then Angel Kitty appears.

She was wearing a white dress, white hair band, white high heel pumps. She had a halo above her head & had angel wings.

"Don't do it, Kitty." she said. "Dudley's a good dog. Remember the times, he had helped you out, when you was in trouble? Or the times he helped you get the villains?"

"Yeah?" Kitty said.

"Remember the times, that you got abused & hurt by him, because of his stupidity?" Devil Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"But remember, the time he helped you get back out on the streets to defeat villains, because he e-mailed your private thoughts in you diary?" Angel Kitty asks.

"Yeah?" Kitty said.

"But he was the asshole, who e-mailed them out in the first place!" Devil Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"And he never did anything nice to you, ever since." Devil Kitty said, knowing that will get Kitty angry.

"Yeah!" Kitty said, getting angry.

"And he & the Chief ate all of your mommy's cookies." Devil Kitty said. "They knew, that your mommy made those for _you_ to enjoy. Not them."

"YEAH!" Kitty shouted outloud.

Everyone looks at her.

"What the hell are you all staring at!? HUH!?" Kitty shouted.

Everyone stops looking at her.

Devil Kitty smiles evilly.

"Good." Devil Kitty started. "So, you're gonna kill them?"

"YES!" Kitty said in an evil voice. "They have pushed Kitty Katswell too far! And now, they're gonna pay!"

"But Kitty." Angel Kitty said. "You can't kill them. They're your partner, boss, & friends."

"You can always get new friends." Devil Kitty said. "And you can become the boss."

"Yeah! That's right!" Kitty said. "I can become the chief!"

Then Kitty turns to Angel Kitty.

"I'm through holding back & listening to you, Goody-goody." she said. "I'm going with my evil side, just for once!"

Defeated, Angel Kitty disappears, as Devil Kitty & Kitty laughs evilly.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" they laughed.

* * *

**Several nights later.**

It was a stormy night.

Dudley & Kitty had to work the graveyard shift at TUFF, because the Chief ordered them too. Anyways, Dudley just came out from the men's room & sat at his cubical.

"Whew! I love being at TUFF, Kitty!" he shouted loudly.

Then in a whisper.

"At night." Dudley whispers.

He didn't get a response from Kitty.

"Kitty?" he asks. "Did you hear me?"

He stands up to see, that Kitty wasn't at her cubical.

"Oh, well." Dudley said. "She's must be using the ladies' room then."

Then he sits down at his cubical.

He gets an e-mail.

"Oh, boy!" Dudley exclaims. "I got an e-mail!"

He opens it.

It was a video.

"Videos!" Dudley exclaims. "I just love videos!"

He clicks on it & it opens.

The video starts.

It shows a female cat with black hair. She was wearing a dark green ladies' business suit & black glasses.

_"Tonight. Petropolis' TUFF agent; Dudley Puppy was brutally murdered."_ said the cat. _"He was found, beheaded. His arms & legs cut off. And he was dismembered at the waist. The person who did it, wasn't caught."_

"Ha!" Dudley laughs. "You are wrong, familiar looking cat, who looks like Kitty, but isn't Kitty. No one's gonna kill me."

It shows the video again.

_"His time of death."_ the female cat said. _"Was NOW!"_

Dudley deletes the e-mail video.

"Ha! Fake news!" he laughs.

Then all of the lights in TUFF flickers on & off.

"Uh, Kitty!" he said, standing up. "Where are you!?"

Then the lights go completely out.

"KITTY!" Dudley shouted, as he started running in the dark. "THE LIGHTS ARE OUT! I'M SCARED!"

He keeps running, until he hits into something.

"Ow!" he said.

Then he hear some footsteps, which sounded like high-heels.

"Kitty? Is that you?" Dudley asks.

There was no reply, as the footsteps were getting closer.

"Oh no!" Dudley thought. "It's not Kitty! It's the killer!"

Then the footsteps stop right at Dudley & the lights turned back on.

Dudley looks up to see Kitty.

"Oh, hey Kitty." he said. "I'm glad to see you. I've got a weird e-mail video about me being murdered tonight."

"So, you want me to protect you then?" Kitty asks.

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "Let's get back to our cubicals. You first."

"Okay!" Dudley said, as he goes first back to the cubicals.

Kitty smiles evilly, as she stops by the fire axe & takes it out.

She hides it, behind her back.

"Um, Kitty. Do you have your weapons with ya?" Dudley asks. "I accidently lefted mine's at home."

Kitty takes out the axe from behind her back.

"I sure do, Dudley!" she said in an evil voice. "I sure do!"

Then she raises the axe & swings it down, chopping off Dudley's left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as blood came gushing from his shoulder. "What the hell, Kitty!? You cut off my arm!"

"I know that!" Kitty said with evil in her eyes. "Now time to cut off the other one!"

Then she cuts off Dudley's right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers in pain. "KITTY! WHY!?"

"Because, Dudley." Kitty started. "I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!"

Then she uses the axe to slash off one of Dudley's legs.

"Boy." Kitty said. "Look at that scrawny leg. How can someone of your physche, have scrawny legs? Even my legs aren't the scrawny!"

Then she severs the other leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers in pain. "KITTY! STOP! PLEASE!?"

"How can I?" Kitty said in an evil voice. "I'm just a scrawny, black cat, that always crosses your path!"

"KITTY!" Dudley shouted. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for causing you pain, while my mom was out of town! I'm sorry for throwing you, when I was temporary chief! I'm sorry for e-mailing your personal thoughts in your diary to villains! I'm sorry for mocking your canadian accent! I'm sorry for throwing you & calling you a black cat! And I'm sorry for causing you so much pain for two years! I'm just a stupid dog! A STUPID, STUPID DOG!"

Kitty gets near him. She takes out some wire.

"Now, you're finally admitting it, huh?" she said.

"I'M SORRY!" Dudley hollers. "You're a beautiful tan cat, with a perfect physche, who's smart & uses her brain. And does a better job kicking bad guy's asses, better than I do!"

"That's not enough." Kitty said, as she prepares the wire.

"WAIT!" Dudley shouted. "DON'T CHOKE ME!"

"And why not?" Kitty asks.

"BECAUSE, YOU'RE A PERFECT DANCER! YOU'RE PERFECT, KITTY KATSWELL! YOU'RE PERFECT AT YOUR JOB! I'M JUST A FUCKING IDIOT, THAT JUST GOT LUCKY!"

Kitty sighs, as she puts the wire away.

"Thanks, Dudley." she said in a calmer tone. "That's what I always wanted to hear."

Dudley smiles weakly.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN, THAT I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU, THOUGH!" Kitty shouted, as she takes out a chainsaw & starts it.

"Kitty...don't." Dudley said in a weak voice. "I...don't...wanna...die."

"Shut the fuck up; lazy, smelly, _brown_ dog!" Kitty said.

Then she starts cutting off Dudley's head, as he screams for the last time in his life.

Soon, Dudley's head was cut off.

Kitty turns off the chainsaw & started wiping off the fingerprints on it. Then she calmly looks at the time.

"Soon, it'll be time for the Chief to be here!" she said. "Time to prepare his special doughnut!"

Then she goes into the Snack Room & prepares the Chief's 'special doughnut'.

* * *

Later, she comes out of the Snack Room & goes into the Chief's office.

"I hope, Herbert Dumbrowski enjoys his last doughnut!" Kitty said in an evil tone.

She looks at the clock.

It was 6:30 a.m.

"Damn! The Chief & everyone else will be here for work!" Kitty said. "I gotta get myself ready!"

Then she goes to the camera room & restarted all of the cameras, to erase any evidence, that she murdered Dudley.

Then she goes to Dudley's dead body & cuts off his tail.

"I hope, you don't mind cutting off your tail!" she said. "It's not like, you got anything to wag about anymore, anyways!"

She picks up the tail & cleans it. Then she puts it into her pocket.

Then she wipes off her fingerprints off the axe & she kicks the axe towards Dudley's dead body.

Then Kitty whistles a happy tune, as she knocks down her's & Dudley's cubical chairs.

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Kitty said, as she looks down at her clothes. "God! I'm so bloody!"

Then she goes & changes into some new clothes.

She looks at the clock.

It was almost time for the TUFF agents to come to work for the day.

"Almost time!" Kitty said. "Gotta burn the clothes!"

Then she throws away her clothes into the incinerator. Then she lays down on the floor, where there weren't any blood.

She takes out a remote & reset all of the cameras in the building.

"There." Kitty said. "Now, just to lay here, until someone comes."

Then she layed still.

Then all of the TUFF agents walked in. Including Keswick & the Chief.

They saw Dudley's dead body & an 'unconscious' Kitty.

"What the hell happened here!?" the Chief exclaims.

He hops over to Kitty.

"Agent Katswell! Agent Katswell!" he said, as he shakes Kitty awake.

Kitty wakes up.

"Y-Yeah?" she asks.

"What happened here?" the Chief asks.

"Some villains broke in & fought us." Kitty said weakly. "I tried to fight, but they knocked me unconscious."

Then she looks at Dudley's dead body.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted. "They killed Dudley!"

Then she goes near the decapitated dog body & started crying.

"There. There, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "I knew, that he was your partner & all. I just let you grieve a bit."

Then he turns to Keswick.

"Come, Keswick. Take me to my office." the Chief orders.

"Mmmmmm?" Keswick said, as he takes the Chief to his office.

Then everyone else started crying over Dudley.

Kitty stands up & goes to the Chief's office door.

She peaks in to see the Chief eating his morning doughnut.

"Mmmmmmmm! This doughnut tastes delicious, Kes..." the Chief started before falling over in his seat.

"Chief?" Keswick asks. "Chief?"

Then he goes over to the Chief & feels him, to see if there was a heartbeat.

There weren't none.

"Oh my ga-ga-god!" Keswick shouted, as he runs out into the main lobby.

Kitty smiles evilly to herself.

"Hee!Hee! Good bye, Chief Herbert Dumbrowski!" she said.

"Everyone!" Keswick shouted. "The Chief, just had been pa-pa-poisoned! He's dead!"

Then everyone stops what they was doing & begin crying over their chief.

* * *

**Later.**

Dudley's & the Chief's dead bodies were being taken to the morgue.

All of the agents were crying.

Kitty was sitting in her cubical.

"Ha!" she said. "I'm glad, they're gone!"

"You did it." said a voice.

Kitty turns to see Keswick.

"What?" Kitty asks.

"You did it, Kitty." Keswick said. "You ka-ka-killed them both."

"I sure did, Keswick." Kitty said in an evil tone. "It serves them right for abusing me all of the time & eating all of my mom's cookies!"

"Well." Keswick said. "They had it ca-ca-coming to them. So, are you chief now?"

"Maybe, Keswick." Kitty said. "The heads of TUFF will visit here, later today."

"Oa-Oa-Okay." Keswick said, as he turns to leave.

"Oh, Keswick." Kitty said.

"Yes, new Chief, Ka-Ka-Katswell?" Keswick asks.

"Not one word to no one." Kitty said. "Keep it, between us."

"Okay." Keswick said. "Fa-Fa-Forgetting!"

Then he leaves, as Kitty sighs happily in her chair.

* * *

**One year later.**

It shows the TUFF building completely taller than usual.

It shows the Chief's office.

It had a fireplace & the heads of; Dudley, Snaptrap & the Chameleon above it on the wall.

There was a big chair at the desk.

The chair turns.

It was Kitty.

She was wearing a black ladies business suit, black skirt & black heels.

Her hair was a bit longer, & she wore glasses.

Keswick walks in.

"Did you call me, Chief Katswell?" he asks.

"Yes, Mr. Keswick." Kitty said. "How are the figures for crime of Petropolis?"

"Crime is down 90%!" Keswick exclaims.

"That's great, Mr. Keswick." Kitty said, as she kisses her lucky puppy tail, which was on a gold chain around her neck. "Good job, on not stuttering no more."

"Thanks, Chief Katswell." Keswick said. "The old chief didn't gimme enough money to take a speech class!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Keswick." Kitty said. "Now, you may go!"

Then Keswick leaves.

Kitty picks up a small bell & rings it.

Ollie walks in, wearing a black butler's uniform.

"Yes, Mrs. Katswell?" he asks.

"Gimme some wine, to wash down this caviar, Ollie." Kitty said. "And when you get done with that, I can give you your monthly raise."

"Okay, Mrs. Katswell!" Ollie said. "It's a breath of fresh air to work for you, instead of that cheap wanker; Snaptrap!"

Then he goes & gets the wine.

Kitty sits back in her chair.

She takes out a cigarette & lights it.

Then she takes a puff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is the life. Isn't it, Dudley?" she said to Dudley's head on the wall.

Of course the head didn't say anything.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !" Kitty laughs evilly, as Devil Kitty appears on her shoulder.

Kitty looks at her.

"I'm doing a good job, Devil me!" she said to her.

"Good!" Devil Kitty said. "Good!"

Then they both started laughing evilly.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

_**The End**_

_**I hope, you all enjoyed this little fic. Kitty was completely OOC in this one. Review if you like it. If you didn't, oh well. It's my fic.**_


End file.
